mass_effect_continuationfandomcom-20200214-history
Brathe Sap'korah
'''Brathe Sap'korah '''is a former slaver for the Batarian Hegemony who now works as a freelance mercenary. Though he is technically a member of the Kur'zen caste by birth, he has never known a life outside of the Ghedoun caste. Biography Born on the batarian colony world of Erszbat, Brathe was fed with Hegemony propoganda from an early age. Dreaming of bringing glory to his home, he ran away from his father at 14 and joined up with a slave gang. He murdered, pillaged and commited many other atrocities in the name of his glorious government. He never looked for more in life, never viewed his position from the outside. Until one fateful mission. In 2169, Brathe's company had recently taken in a young batarian, Drizsla, a boy no older than 16. Brathe saw himself in the young man, a kind of self-reflection the slaver was not used to. He grew close to the kid, always hoping the boy saw him as a father figure. The company had orders to strike a human colony, Mindoir. At this point Brathe can't even recall whether they were government orders or an attack of opportunity, but it no longer matters. Brathe and the boy were dropped into a small farming village with a handful of other slavers. They split up and began to destroy anything in their path, slaughtering and pillaging in the name of the Hegemony. Several hours later, Brathe recieved a call for backup from the young man. He was pinned down in a farmhouse and needed aid. When Brathe arrived at the farmhouse, he saw Drizsla holding his shotgun up to a man, his wife, and two daughters behind them. The young man was hesitant to kill, he pleaded with Brathe to give him a reason to kill. He couldn't see the sense in harming these innocent lives. Those words had far more impact on the older batarian than any bullet or explosion ever had. The elder slaver told the kid to put down his weapon, and the family ran. Brathe and the young batarian sat for several minutes before the door flew in. The leader of the gang, Makshal Torklaran, stomped in covered in red blood. The young man looked to Brathe, afraid that he had seen the escaping civilians. Makshal was livid, questioning the pair as to how they could allow such a thing to happen. The large batarian had taken care of the family himself, then came to see how this occured. Brathe began to speak in the boy's defense but was cut off, the young man taking the blame for what had happened. He told Makshal that Brathe had been reprimanding him for being so careless, and that it wouldn't happen again. Brathe realized what would happen then, but couldn't move quickly enough. Makshal silenced Drizsla forever, blowing his head off with a blast from his shotgun. He hardly had time to turn before the young man's head dissolved in a flash of red. He grinned at Brathe, but Sap'Korah couldn't have been more against his actions. With a quick motion he pounced on his boss, slashing into the larger batarian's face with the blades of his armor. After finishing off Makshal, Brathe scrapped his through former colleagues until he found a shuttlecraft and escaped his former life. Since then he has been freelancing himself out in the Terminus, working as anything from a mercenary to a bouncer and almost everything in between. Armament Brathe carries with him an M-15 Vindicator assault rifle and his own personalized Executioner pistol. His omni-tool comes equipped with the Submission Net and Energy Drain applications, and he has blades installed on his armor to help him in melee combat. Customizations Brathe's Executioner is made of scrap metal that he himself painted a burnt orange color, and inscribed the Tribek word "Redemption" on the side of the chassis in green. Category:Characters Category:Batarians Category:Mercenaries Category:Criminals Category:Slavers Category:Kur'zen Caste Category:Ghedoun Caste